Le royal amant de Beauxbâtons
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: SUITE TOME 6 Harry part à la recherche des horcruxes… Nouvelles alliances, nouvelles rencontres et nouvelles amours DMHP et quelques autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteuze** : Bobu-chan « pipistrelle des cachots »

**Titre** : Le royal amant de Beauxbâtons

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : Vous allez le découvrir par vous-mêmes :p

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'à elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : SUITE TOME 6. Harry part à la recherche des horcruxes… Nouvelles alliances, nouvelles rencontres et nouvelles amours

**Notes de l'auteuze :** Bonsoir à tous ! Ma première fic à chapitres…. C'est émouvant ! Je me lance dans une suite du tome 6, avec peut-être quelques adaptations tout de même

**Note de Mek** :

Oui, je m'incruste même sur les fics des autres ! Mais je suis tellement contente que maman Bobu publie sa fic, que je ne résiste pas ! Bon, alors, que vous dire sur cette histoire… (Mais non Bob, je te jure que je ne vais pas te flinguer ton histoire, tu me connais non ? Justement… Non, promis, je ne dirai rien, juste que j'adore la lire, et que je suis certaine que tous vont adorer le faire aussi !

Oui, j'arrête, je raconte encore ma vie comme toujours… et je ne voudrais pas que les gens se barrent avant la première ligne ! Alors bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

« Bien… Je veux que tu te charges de ce lâche, maintenant ! » siffla Voldemort

La silhouette noire agenouillée devant lui tressauta

« Je…. Maître, il est encore jeune, ce n'est qu'une erreur de jeunesse…

« Tu feras ce que je t'ai ordonné, et tu sais ce qui se passera si tu décidais de ne pas le faire…

Son interlocuteur se tendit.

Mais le seigneur des Ténèbres reprit :

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le pouvoir d'argumenter mes ordres, Severus. Bien sûr, j'ai eu vent de ton … arrangement avec Narcissa, mais je suis déçu, Severus, très déçu que tu ne sois pas venu me le dire aussitôt… »

« Je suis désolé, Maître…

« Désolé ?

Une lueur de folie s'alluma dans les yeux du seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Endoloris !

Severus Snape s'écroula sur le sol en laissant échapper un gémissement. La douleur se répandait dans tous ses membres, devenant à chaque seconde plus insupportable. Il cria de douleur. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était vain de vouloir retenir ses cris. Il valait mieux donner satisfaction au seigneur des Ténèbres…

Après un temps qui lui sembla incroyablement long, Voldemort stoppa le sort.

« Mais je suis fier de toi, Severus.

Il ricana brièvement

« Cependant, ton petit … serment m'a contrarié. Je veux que tu le tues. »

&&&&&&&&&&

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut.

_Il faut que je trouve le professeur Dumble… _

La mémoire lui revint en même temps que les larmes. Plus jamais il ne verrait Dumbledore, plus jamais… A chaque réveil, à chaque battement de paupière, il revoyait le corps méconnaissable et sans vie du directeur de Poudlard. Il était mort, il ne reviendrait pas… Et c'était de sa faute ! Comme toujours… S'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu se défendre contre…

Snape ! Son rêve lui revint d'un coup. Quelque chose clochait dans ce rêve mais quoi ?

Snape avait été torturé par Voldemort, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, non, beaucoup moins en fait, il était encore en vie alors que Dumbledore, … Dumbledore n'était plus, lui.

La vie était tellement injuste. Voldemort lui avait tout pris, tout, ses parents, et par la même occasion son enfance en le forçant à rester chez les Dursley, Sirius, maintenant Dumbledore. Il risquait de perdre ses amis et avait été obligé de rompre avec Ginny. Pourtant, comme il aurait aimé être près d'elle en ce moment ! Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas, il fallait à tout prix la protéger, elle avait déjà assez payé lors de sa rencontre avec le journal de Jedusor. Voldemort, il l'avait affronté à la fin de chaque année à Poudlard, mais à chaque fois, Dumbledore était présent.

Oh, c'est vrai, il l'avait manipulé, jusqu'au bout, pour qu'il se batte, mais c'était dans l'intérêt général !

Il était si important pour lui… Il symbolisait tant de choses. Avec Dumbledore, il avait l'impression que le fardeau qu'il portait était moins lourd, avec lui, il y avait de l'espoir, en l'entendant parler comme s'il savait tout sur tout et que rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

Harry se surprit à sourire en revoyant son directeur manger avec délectation des chocogrenouilles, un rien semblait l'amuser.

Il le croyait invincible…

Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne pouvait être mort, le monde avait besoin de lui, IL avait besoin de lui. Comment y arriverait-il sinon ? Le désespoir le submergea. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela, non, il ne savait même pas quoi faire, il n'avait que 17 ans après tout !

« Harry ! Descends TOUT DE SUITE ! » Rugit son très cher oncle.

Harry secoua la tête, sécha ses larmes et sauta dans ses vêtements. Et, après un instant d'hésitation, après tout, il était appelé si gentiment, descendit l'escalier. Au moins, ce que son oncle avait à lui dire lui changerait les idées…

Il l'attendait, rouge écarlate.

Oh non ! Il s'était encore passé quelque chose en rapport avec la magie! Se pourrait-il que ? Non, ce ne pouvait être ça, Harry cessa de respirer, s'attendant à voir apparaître Albus Dumbledore d'un instant à l'autre.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer CECI ? dit-il d'une voix qui montrait qu'il allait exploser dans peu de temps…

Harry regarda dans la direction que pointait Vernon.

Son fol espoir retomba aussitôt qu'il était venu.

Mais il regarda avec curiosité l'objet qui trônait sur la table du salon. Des petites étincelles roses et bleues s'échappaient d'un paquet qui venait visiblement d'être déposé par plusieurs hiboux si on en jugeait par la quantité de plumes qui étaient tombées sur le beau parquet du salon.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Suivit un bruit mat : Tante Pétunia s'était évanouie.

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas dû supporter les plumes, on ne sait jamais, son Dudlychounet aurait pu être allergique.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Ses tuteurs n'allaient donc jamais changer !

Il avait bien une petite idée de ce que pouvait être ce paquet, mais ce ne pouvait pas être si tôt… Mais plus il se rapprochait, moins il pouvait avoir de doutes, ce ne pouvait être que cela. Pour quelle autre raison lui enverrait-on un paquet jetant des étincelles roses et bleues ???

« Hé là pas si vite ! lui cria oncle Vernon

« Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que…

« Et comment voulez-vous que je vous dise ce que c'est si vous ne me laissez pas ouvrir ? Je ne suis pas encore fou, ce n'est pas moi qui m'ai envoyé le paquet, alors ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut reprocher la présence de hiboux, maintenant, je pense pouvoir vous mettre en contact avec les sorciers qui me l'ont envoyé. »

_Qu'il essaie juste de m'empêcher d'ouvrir le colis pour voir…_

Oncle Vernon blêmit.

« Je… je… dépêche-toi d'ouvrir ça avant que Dudley ne rentre !

_Sage décision !_

Harry prit le paquet. C'était assez léger. Une fois ouvert, le paquet se mit à trembloter et une musique assourdissante retentit dans toute la maisonnée. C'était la marche nuptiale… Ils n'étaient pas Weasley pour rien, ils ne faisaient jamais rien à moitié…

Le paquet contenait une photo de Bill et Fleur qui se tenaient la main en souriant. C'était une photo récente, Bill avait meilleure mine, mais il n'était pas encore complètement remis de l'attaque de Greyback. Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt. Il refusa de laisser les souvenirs de cette terrible soirée l'envahir, et regarda le reste de ce que contenait le paquet.

Il y avait une invitation pour leur mariage dans deux semaines, le 28 juillet. Ron et Hermione avaient rajouté au dos qu'il était obligé de venir, qu'on penserait aux choses graves plus tard, et qu'ils en profiteraient pour lui fêter son anniversaire. Une note de Ron ajoutait qu'ils l'attendaient le 21 juillet, une semaine avant le mariage, pour qu'il aide aux préparatifs, et pas question de se défiler !

Harry soupira. Il n'était pas dupe. Mais qu'importe, ils savaient qu'il ne le serait pas, et ça ne changeait rien.

Le paquet contenait également un petit sachet de poudre de cheminette, et un mot indiquant que la cheminée des Dursley était reliée pour un voyage à celle des Weasley.

Un voyage… sécurité oblige….

Harry sourit en entendant la marche nuptiale recommencer au début.

Ses amis étaient les seules personnes qu'il lui restait, heureusement qu'ils étaient là ! Et après tout, ils avaient raison, oui, il viendrait à ce mariage avant de partir à la recherche des horcruxes.

Son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur la photo de Bill et Fleur. Une certitude le frappa : l'espoir… cette photo représentait l'espoir qu'il avait presque perdu à son retour de Poudlard.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une vive douleur à son bras.

Oncle Vernon, qui semblait s'être repris, se tenait derrière lui et lui maintenait le bras derrière le dos. Il siffla, menaçant :

« Tu vas m'arrêter cette musique tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas avoir à répondre aux voisins !

Harry réprima un accès d'humeur.

Pourquoi, quand quelque chose de positif lui arrivait, il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour tout gâcher ?

Harry sortit sa baguette de sous sa chemise, avec sa main libre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire vivement reculer oncle Vernon.

Il devrait s'essayer à cet exercice plus souvent, ça lui ferait peut-être perdre quelques kilos, ricana Harry silencieusement.

« Extinguo »

La marche nuptiale s'arrêta.

« La prochaine fois que tu nous fais un truc pareil, je ….

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois », le coupa Harry, « dans une semaine, je partirai d'ici et définitivement je l'espère, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de moi. En attendant, je pense que vous devriez aider Tante Pétunia à se relever. Je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera mon aide»

Et il sortit, ne laissant pas le temps à Vernon de répliquer.

Il huma l'air de toute ses forces, une fois dans le parc.

Une semaine, une semaine à tenir.

Quand il avait vu la tombe de ses parents, la semaine dernière, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, mais en même temps, ça lui avait fait du bien. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une marque tangible de l'existence de ses parents. Ils avaient existé, et il en avait une preuve… Il avait de nouveau eu l'impression qu'il se battait pour quelque chose, pour préserver ce que d'autres n'avaient pas encore perdu : leur famille. Et depuis la mort de Sirius, et maintenant celle de Dumbledore, qui lui avait toujours semblé être son grand-père, il n'en avait plus aucune.

Harry soupira et essaya de chasser ces idées noires par le visage de ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas. Toujours lui venait en tête la prophétie, et toujours, la pression sur ses épaules se faisait plus lourde. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas finalement chasser cette noirceur qui l'entourait comme si un détraqueur était toujours à côté de lui. Depuis le début de la semaine, il n'essayait même plus, mais il devait se reprendre. On attendait de lui qu'il fut à la hauteur, et de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

Après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois, Harry rentra doucement au 4 Privet Drive.

&&&&&&&&&&

« Tu t'en vas déjà Harry ?

Harry, emportant pour tout bagage sa valise, se retourna, perplexe

« Oui.

« Définitivement ?

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il sentait presque une once de regret dans la voix de Pétunia.

« Oui.

« Bien." Pétunia avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je te souhaite de trouver ta voie et de… enfin de … J'espère que ton monde se portera bien…

Harry resta bouche bée devant cette allusion à peine voilée à la guerre, mais surtout au monde de la magie. Pourquoi Pétunia se montrait-elle presque aimable tout à coup ?

De toute façon, c'était trop tard.

« Merci. Tu diras au revoir à Vernon et Dudley pour moi.

« Bien sûr !

« Bon, eh bien, on se recroisera peut-être un jour. Au revoir !

« Au revoir… »

Pétunia semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta.

Il était temps d'y aller. Harry jeta la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée : « Au terrier ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'avait voulu dire sa tante ; il se retrouva à plat ventre dans le salon des Weasley.

Aussitôt, il fut assailli par des bruits qui venaient de toute part. Mais un grand cri lui parvint distinctement :

« Harryyyyyyyyy ! Te voilà enfin mon garçon ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Viens m'embrasser !

Molly Weasley releva Harry et l'épousseta.

" Je suis sûre que tu as faim ! Viens par ici, je t'ai préparé un goûter ! »

Harry fut surpris de n'avoir eu aucune remarque sur sa mauvaise mine ou sa maigreur, mais Molly voulait sans doute le ménager…

« Harrrrryyyyyyyyy ! »

L'interpellé eut une douleur au tympan pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Et se retrouva à essayer de capter le moindre atome d'oxygène parmi le peu de disponibles, à travers les bras de ses amis qui venaient de lui sauter dessus.

Les retrouvailles plongèrent Harry dans un état second, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il avait l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant, avant… la mort de leur directeur.

Mais les mots de Ron dans l'invitation au mariage n'étaient pas feints, et il se retrouva une heure plus tard un chiffon dans les mains à astiquer les cuivres qui ornaient les murs du Terrier. Eh oui ! La tradition voulait que la fête d'un mariage, même sorcier, soit le fruit d'un dur labeur de la part des hôtes…

Harry descendit à la cave chercher du produit pour les cuivres, et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny. Par Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Elle le regarda tristement, voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, pour enfin le saluer d'un signe de tête. Elle remonta vivement les escaliers. Le cœur lourd, Harry se remit à la tâche, ses pensées tournant autour de sa décision de tenir Ginny à l'écart. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire courir le moindre danger, trop de gens étaient morts à cause de lui, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit victime elle aussi, elle avait déjà trop souffert…

Une heure plus tard, quand Molly appela ses enfants pour dîner, Harry savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, il allait essayer de lui expliquer encore une fois.

Dans le couloir, Harry croisa Hermione, des toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux, et Ron, des touffes d'herbe fraîchement tondue, encore accrochées à ses chaussures. Ils rirent en se voyant et commencèrent à raconter leur malheur pour enfin se promettre que le lendemain, ils feraient les corvées ensemble.

Le repas s'écoula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Harry voulut regarder Ginny dans les yeux, mais elle évitait constamment son regard. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Le dessert arriva, servi par un elfe de maison, qui, Merlin soit loué, n'avait pas complètement été banni de cette maison. Plusieurs elfes de maison de Poudlard avaient en effet rejoint le Terrier pour prêter main forte, mais uniquement en ce qui concernait la préparation des repas. En voyant les soupirs de soulagement de ses deux amis, Hermione leur adressa un regard empli de reproche.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps, couvrant une exclamation courroucée de leur amie.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva Arthur Weasley, dans un claquement sec. Il avait l'air fatigué. Molly ne lui posa aucune question, et lui servit une assiette fumante.

Quand il releva son regard et le posa sur Harry, le Survivant ressentit tout le poids de la mission qui lui était incombée. Arthur lui sourit, allégeant cette pression :

« Bonsoir Harry. J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop martyrisé par ma femme. Elle est complètement stressée par le mariage… »

Malgré son anticipation, il ne put éviter le torchon de Molly, ce qui fit rire toute la tablée.

Visiblement, Arthur Weasley n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ce qui l'occupait jusqu'à des heures aussi tardives. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi…

La fin de la soirée s'écoula très rapidement. Le lendemain, les jumeaux arrivaient, ce qui promettait de faire face à une joyeuse pagaille.

Harry se leva de table et après avoir lancé un au revoir ensommeillé à la cantonade, monta se coucher en même temps que Ron. A la porte de la chambre, Ron l'arrêta :

« Harry… Tu sais, on n'en a pas encore parlé, mais, … tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Enfin, voilà, j'voulais juste que tu saches que j'étais là pour toi.

Ron regardait ses pieds en lui parlant. Il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de faire de telles déclarations, surtout en étant dans la même famille que Fred et George…

« Merci, Ron ! Je… ça va pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas…

Bonne nuit ! »

Harry se coucha en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Ron. Il s'inquiétait pour lui… Il était mignon… Hein ? Ron mignon ? Mais il était devenu fou de penser une chose pareille ? Non, il était vraiment très fatigué là, il ferait mieux de dormir s'il ne … voulait pas … Et le sommeil l'emporta.

De son côté, Hermione se préparait à monter se coucher quand Ginny l'appela.

« Hermione, je sais que tu es fatiguée mais…

« Tu veux parler, c'est ça ? Pas de problème. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu fais tout pour éviter Harry…

« Eh bien… oui, c'est vrai, c'est que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

« Tu n'arrives pas à accepter qu'il te mette à l'écart ?

« Oui, et non en même temps. Au début, je pensais que c'était ça le problème, mais en fait, je … je me suis aperçue que j'étais presque soulagée.

Hermione la regarda, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction de la part de Ginny.

« Soulagée ? Mais… Tu… tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

« Eh bien, si, je crois que je le suis toujours. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai, mais c'est comme si un grand poids s'était enlevé quand il a rompu avec moi.

« Je vois…

« Quoi ?

« En fait, tu ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée qu'il soit aussi célèbre ?

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas sa célébrité qui me gêne, il l'était déjà avant, quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je crois que je ne suis pas prête à avoir une existence… extraordinaire… Je crois que j'avais peur. Et puis, si jamais il ne survivait pas, je ne crois pas que je le supporterai.

Hermione ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, que Ginny puisse anticiper sa vie sans Harry, ou si elle avait si peu confiance en lui, qu'elle l'imaginait mort sans sourciller. Mais paradoxalement, Hermione comprenait ce que ressentait Ginny en ce moment même. Elle était égoïste, comme la plupart des gens, et ne se trouvait pas capable d'endurer de telles épreuves. Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait quelques années de moins, et elles comptaient ces années. Il était normal qu'elle ait peur de la mort. C'est ce qui retint Hermione d'employer des mots durs.

« Oh. Je comprends ce que tu ressens Ginny, mais je pense comme toi que tu ne dois effectivement pas en parler à Harry, ça ne sert à rien que tu lui dises ce que tu penses vraiment. Je pense que tu devrais lui faire comprendre que tu ne peux plus être avec lui…

Ginny sembla un moment interloquée. Visiblement, ce n'était pas du tout la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais elle l'accepta.

« D'accord. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire de toute façon. Mais je vois bien qu'il veut me parler, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Je ne te demande pas de lui mentir, juste de lui montrer que tu n'es pas prête à continuer avec lui.

« Oui. Tu as raison, je… c'est ce que je vais faire... Merci Hermione, c'est gentil de m'avoir écouté !

« De rien. Va te coucher maintenant, et ne pense plus à ça pour l'instant… Bonne nuit !

« Bonne nuit ! »

Hermione se retourna longtemps dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était pour cela que Ginny évitait Harry. Elle l'avait toujours crue très amoureuse de lui, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Harry ne soit pas aussi amoureux d'elle qu'il le paraissait…

La semaine passa très vite. En partie grâce aux facéties des jumeaux, qui ne cessaient de tester leurs inventions sur les membres de leur famille, bien involontairement cobayes. La journée était donc entrecoupée de pauses où tout le monde se réunissait autour d'un Ron boutonneux, victime d'un bonbon « inconvénients pubertaires », ou d'une Hermione endormie debout, victime d'une « barbe à papa somnifère », ou encore d'une Molly outrée que ses fils lui aient fait avaler une boisson « phobie des tâches ménagères », mal plus répandu qu'on ne le pense même s'il n'est pas reconnu comme réel par les médicomages, et qui avait permis à une dizaine d'elfes de maison de reprendre le travail, pendant seulement quelques minutes, la boisson ayant, malheureusement, un effet trop court…

La veille du mariage arriva plus vite que prévu, et ils finirent de mettre la table dans l'après-midi, dans le jardin. Elle était protégée par un sortilège de coupe-vent, pour éviter que tout ne s'envole. La soirée devait être occupée à fêter l'anniversaire de Harry qui ne le savait pas encore…

&&&&&&&&&&

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce début vous a plu ! Je pense publier le deuxième chapitre assez vite ! A très bientôt !

Bobu-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteuze** : Bobu-chan « pipistrelle des cachots »

**Titre** : Le royal amant de Beauxbâtons

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : Vous allez le découvrir par vous-mêmes :p

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'à elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : SUITE TOME 6. Harry part à la recherche des horcruxes… Nouvelles alliances, nouvelles rencontres et nouvelles amours

**Notes de l'auteuze : **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, le mariage de Bill et Fleur… Et je laisse la parole à ma ptite Mek-Chan (j'vous assure j'l'ai pas payée ;))

**Note de Mek :**

Oui, je sais, c'est re-moi... Comment ça encore ? J'adore ctte fic, donc je la squate. Na Juste pour vous dire bonne lecture à tous

(parce que c'est très bien, et que vous avez intérêt à la lire aussi)

arrête de menacer mes lecteurs

Oui j'arrête... 

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

« Harry ! C'est le grand jour ! Debout ! Le petit déjeuner t'attend en bas ! », chantonna une voix.

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis deux, avant d'apercevoir Molly Weasley s'activer dans sa chambre, ouvrant les rideaux et la fenêtre.

Un clignement de yeux plus tard, Molly avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

L'esprit encore embrumé, Harry se leva, prit une douche et descendit quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'aurait jamais dû se coucher aussi tard la veille. Mais ils lui avaient fait une belle surprise en fêtant son anniversaire. Il l'avait complètement oublié, pris dans le tourbillon des préparatifs du mariage. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même lui avait offert _l'Histoire de Poudlard _version livre-cassettes sorcier. Il pouvait mettre les écouteurs spéciaux qui reprenaient exactement à l'endroit où il avait arrêté d'écouter et d'assimiler… La ténacité d'Hermione l'étonnait toujours, mais là, ses efforts allaient peut-être payer. Ron lui offrit un cadeau, plus … amical, un livre sur _le quidditch, et comment de petits détails peuvent faire de vous un grand joueur._ On y trouvait notamment des articles sur comment tailler son balai peut lui faire gagner un peu de vitesse, ou alors quelle tenue était la plus aérodynamique.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle à manger, ils avaient tous un air ahuri et désespéré sur le visage, et Harry ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Ohlalalala ! Tout ne va jamais être prêt à temps ! Il faut encore que je fasse le pain, que je range cette cuisine après le petit-déjeuner, pour pouvoir ensuite préparer les entrées avant le début de la cérémonie ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Mais je veux avoir le temps de voir mon Bill, il doit être tellement beau dans son costume! » Molly Weasley n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la cuisine, enlevant les bols de céréales encore pleins de devant ses enfants, avant de les remettre en marmonnant un « Désolé chéri » entre deux exclamations.

L'arrivée de Charlie soulagea tout le monde. Molly pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose qu'empêcher tout le monde de manger.

« Charlie ! Comment tu vas mon grand ? S'exclama Molly en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu es arrivé en avance, c'est bien, tu vas avoir le temps de te changer !

« Bonjour maman !

Charlie se tourna ensuite vers la tablée et les salua un à un.

Il avait l'air fatigué. Il portait des vêtements confortables pour voyager, avec un pantalon large, et une chemise ample, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient noués mais quelques mèches s'échappaient. Il revenait à l'instant de Roumanie où il était parti chercher quelques affaires. Avec les événements du mois de juin, il avait préféré revenir chez lui pour se porter volontaire dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Mais de telles pensées étaient bannies en ce jour. D'ailleurs Charlie avait autre chose en tête. A la fin du petit déjeuner, il prit Ron à part et lui fit un sourire malicieux : « Au fait Ron, tu comptes mettre quelle robe pour tout à l'heure ?

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de répondre : « Eh bien, ma robe de bal…

« Aaaaahhhh celle avec la jolie collerette, c'est ça ? Eh bien j'ai une surprise pour toi ! J'ai été augmenté ce mois-ci et comme Fashwiz était ouvert ce matin, j'ai pu y passer, en tant que grand frère merveilleux et magnifique. Je sais que Fred et Georges voulaient t'en offrir une nouvelle, mais ça me faisait plais… »

Il ne put continuer, Ron lui avait déjà sauté au cou. Pas que porter la robe de bal l'embêtait tant que ça, après tout, il était en famille, mais c'était quand même beaucoup mieux avec une robe mettable !

Une fois tout le monde –enfin – rassasié, ils se dispersèrent tous bien vite sous un quelconque prétexte, de peur d'être assommés de tâches ménagères de dernière minute.

Ron et Harry s'admiraient mutuellement dans leur robe de cérémonie ; enfin, Ron s'admirait, quand Charlie toqua à la porte de sa chambre et entra.

« Ah ! Je ne voulais pas descendre accueillir les invités sans voir à quoi ressembler mon frère dans mon petit cadeau ! Tourne-toi que je t'admire ! lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ron s'exécuta.

La robe était d'une coupe parfaite et n'avait nécessité presque aucune retouche. Elle était noire, ce qui déjà avait le don de satisfaire amplement Ron.

« Merci beaucoup Charlie, je ne voulais pas paraître idiot devant la famille de Fleur…

« Oui oui je sais, je suis un frère formidable !

Il esquiva toute tentative de remerciements de la part de Ron en se tournant vers Harry :

« Bon, et toi Harry, sous la démonstration de tendresse de notre très chère mère tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu te parler ! Comment ça s'est passé chez les Dursley ?

« Eh bien, comme d'habitude. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais ça ne m'a même pas fait drôle de les quitter définitivement !

Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'aborder ce sujet plus en profondeur.

« Tu m'as l'air fatigué, ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

« Oui oui, encore des grèves de la société nationale des portoloins, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude…, soupira Charlie, avec un air résigné.

« Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé si tard ?

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en descendant vers la terrasse qui devait accueillir tous les invités dans les minutes qui suivaient.

« Les garçons vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Molly à leur arrivée. Oh comme vous êtes beaux ! Bon, je pense que tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que les invités. »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que les invités du mariage apparurent ensemble au milieu du jardin des Weasley. Tous les portoloins avaient été réglés à la minute près pour que tous arrivent en même temps.

C'est donc dans une joyeuse pagaille que les uns tentaient de défroisser leurs vêtements, les unes de se recoiffer, et d'autres de s'extirper du groupe compact, sous peine de mourir asphyxiés. Molly Weasley s'avança aussitôt à la rencontre de la mère de Fleur, Rose Delacour.

S'ensuivit une petite conversation entre mères de futurs jeunes mariés, stressées par le sort de leur enfant si-jeune-et-déjà-en-train-de-s'engager.

Peu à peu, les invités prenaient place devant l'estrade, montée la veille. Le sorcier préposé aux mariages s'y préparait. Tout le monde se tut quand on l'entendit s'éclaircir la voix, après avoir jeté un sort amplifiant sa voix.

S'ensuivit un discours très ennuyeux sur le mariage, ses symboles, ses valeurs, et surtout ses devoirs, si bien que toute personne non encore mariée dans l'Assemblée avait d'ores et déjà éliminé toute hypothèse de mariage. Sauf Hermione qui, bien sûr, écoutait religieusement.

Harry n'était pas placé très loin de l'estrade, mais sur le côté, de telle façon qu'il pouvait voir presque tout le monde, sans se contorsionner. En observant les gens, il pouvait éviter de s'endormir comme Ron à sa gauche. Hermione fixait toujours le sorcier, les yeux brillants. Elle ressemblait étrangement en cet instant à Molly Weasley qui se tordait les mains nerveusement.

Harry chercha des yeux Ginny, qui croisa son regard avant de le détourner bien vite. Ils avaient eu une petite discussion cette semaine. Elle ne l'aimait pas… ou plus… De toute façon, le résultat était le même. C'était fini, définitivement. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Il avait toujours pensé qu'après la guerre ils allaient se remettre ensemble. Mais elle pensait autrement. Et il comprenait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'attendre.

Quand il reposa son regard sur elle, il ressentit un vide. Mais il avait beaucoup moins mal qu'avant. Il savait au fond de lui, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas encore qu'il pourrait passer à autre chose. En fait, elle était le seul but, le seul événement sûr qui se produirait après la guerre, le seul événement normal qui le raccrochait au quotidien et il ne l'avait plus. Comme si elle avait suivi son cheminement de pensée, Hermione détourna son regard de l'estrade et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

Le regard de Harry se posa ensuite sur Percy. Il avait l'air bien mal à l'aise, dans sa robe de sorcier étriquée qui lui donnait une apparence sévère. Harry ne savait pas trop où en étaient ses relations avec sa famille, mais elles n'étaient pas revenues au beau fixe, c'était sûr. Mais il était là, ce qui signifiait qu'il commençait à s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi la meilleure voie en s'éloignant comme ça de sa famille.

Au moment où Harry aperçut Rémus et Tonks, l'assemblée se leva pour applaudir, et il reporta son attention sur l'estrade. Le sorcier mariteur venait d'annoncer l'arrivée très prochaine des mariés.

Bill apparut aux bras de Molly. Il devait la maintenir fermement par le bras, tant elle tremblait. Arrivés sur l'estrade, elle ne voulait, ou ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Quand elle finit par regagner sa place, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui remettre une dernière fois le col de sa robe, faisant rire toute l'assemblée.

L'arrivée de Fleur fut plus spectaculaire. Elle semblait venir d'un autre monde, enchanteur, dans sa longue robe blanche, dont la traîne était soutenue par sa petite sœur. Ses cheveux étaient laissés détachés et tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle rayonnait de joie, et ne contenait plus ses charmes de Vélane qui éblouissaient l'assemblée. Tous les membres de la gente masculine étaient bouche bée, y compris le Marié bien sûr. Son père la soutenait par le bras, son regard étincelant de fierté.

Quand les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent face à face, c'était comme si les centaines de personnes présentes n'existaient plus. Il ne semblait y avoir qu'eux.

Quand la cérémonie se termina et que le sorcier mariteur les invita à s'embrasser, toute l'assemblée se leva en applaudissant, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout le monde, en cet instant, avait oublié Voldemort, les Mangemorts et les massacres actuels et à venir. Tous regardaient cet instant de pur bonheur, et d'amour, la seule vraie force du monde.

Puis Molly indiqua aux invités la table maintenant garnie, et les invita à prendre place, ce qui fut fait dans un joyeux brouhaha. Les elfes de maison continuaient à apporter différents plats, pour la plupart faits par Molly et Rose Delacour pendant la nuit. Le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Harry avait été placé à une table où il ne connaissait que Ron et Hermione. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Harry et Ron se moquant d'Hermione qui n'avait pas lâché le bouquet de fleurs que Fleur lui avait envoyé à la fin de la cérémonie.

A la fin du repas, les gens se levaient et des groupes commençaient à se former. Harry put enfin s'avancer à la rencontre de Remus et Tonks.

Tonks était … colorée, avec ses cheveux mi-longs rose fluo, et sa robe d'un bleu turquoise tombant sur de petites chaussures vert pomme. Elle formait un contraste amusant avec Remus qui portait une sobre robe de fête bleu nuit. Il se tourna vers Harry en souriant :

- Harry, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! et vous deux ?

- ça va, ça va !

Ils se regardèrent en se souriant, complices.

Ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux, et malgré toute la joie que Harry éprouvait pour eux, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

- C'est vraiment une superbe fête, non ? Reprit Tonks, les yeux brillants

- Oui, tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser ! Ajouta Rémus

Personne ne souhaitait aborder les sujets graves, et de toute façon, demain, une réunion de l'Ordre était prévue. Aussi, la discussion tourna court et Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il chercha du regard ses amis mais ne les trouva pas. Tout le monde était absorbé dans une conversation et ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Il s'éloigna donc du brouhaha vers le terrain improvisé de quidditch. En passant, il salua Maugrey Fol-Œil posté un peu à l'écart. Il avait tenu à surveiller les alentours. Vigilance constante ! A ses pieds était posé un panier repas. Molly avait tout de même tenu à ce qu'il soit bien ravitaillé.

Harry s'énervait tout seul. C'était la dernière journée où il ne pouvait penser à rien de grave et il n'y arrivait pas. Des voix interrompirent ses pensées. Il eut aussitôt le réflexe de se cacher derrière un buisson. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être qu'il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un le voit seul. Il se maudit aussitôt. Caché où il était, il ne pouvait plus bouger jusqu'à ce que les intrus décident de repartir. Et au son des voix, ces intrus n'étaient autres que Bill et Charlie. Il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir de son buisson devant eux comme si de rien n'était.

- Tiens, on pourrait s'asseoir là pour parler tranquillement

- Oui, t'as raison.

Et visiblement, ils resteraient un bon moment. Harry ne voulait pas au début écouter la conversation, mais la curiosité, et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se boucher indéfiniment les oreilles, le fit entendre la conversation. Il se plaça de telle manière qu'il pouvait voir les deux hommes sans être vu. Quand on cédait à la curiosité, on ne le faisait jamais à moitié…

"Ta femme est magnifique, Bill, je suis sûr que tu seras très heureux !"

"Oh oui, elle est très belle, mais elle a aussi bien d'autres qualités !"

"Oh mais je ne voulais pas entrer dans ces détails-là" ; Répliqua Charlie avec un regard malicieux

"T'es bête…"

Harry remarqua avec amusement, que Bill rougissait.

"Vous partez au Canada en voyage de noces c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui, on part dès ce soir, on a voulu choisir un pays qui pourrait nous convenir tous les deux, et ça fait un petit moment que j'ai envie d'y aller, et Fleur aussi. En plus, la langue ne posera pas de problèmes."

"Oui, enfin, je soutiens toujours que c'est une destination un peu bizarre…"

Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

Charlie avait l'air gêné quand il posa une question.

"Et sinon, tout va bien ? Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler depuis…"

"Oui, je vais bien," Coupa Bill, "J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Rémus ces temps-ci, comme tu dois t'en douter. Visiblement je ne suis pas infecté, mais ça peut se manifester n'importe quand. Disons que je vais être sur les nerfs à chaque pleine lune…"

Bill eut un sourire triste.

"J'ai pu entrapercevoir ce que c'était de vivre avec la lycanthropie, et c'est un enfer. Je regrette de ne pas avoir compris Remus plus tôt. Mais il me dit que maintenant tout va bien, qu'avec la potion tue-loup, ce n'est presque plus une gêne.""

"Remarque, en ce moment, il a l'air tellement heureux. Il était temps qu'il cède aux avances de Tonks !"

Harry sourit en repensant qu'il pensait que c'était de Sirius que Tonks était amoureuse.

"Bon, et toi Charlie alors, à quand ton mariage ?"

Bill esquiva un coup de poing de Charlie

"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible pour moi ! Enfin pas tout de suite."

"Oh mais c'est autorisé depuis deux ans maintenant, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?"

Harry ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient.

"Il me manque le principal …"

"La robe de mariée ?"

Bill esquiva un deuxième coup de poing de Charlie, un peu plus franc celui-là.

"Patate !"

"Tu n'as pas rencontré quelqu'un ?"

"Non, et c'est aussi pour ça que ça m'a été si facile de rentrer à Londres."

Harry comprit tout d'un coup. Charlie était homosexuel ? Il ne savait pas…

"Oh ! Alors tu restes combien de temps ?"

"Je sais pas encore, mais j'ai vu ça avec mon patron, et je pense rester jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue guerre. Mon patron n'a pas posé de problèmes. Récemment, on a eu droit à un raid de Mangemorts pour capturer des œufs de dragon. On a pu les repousser sans problème, heureusement. Il faut arrêter ça Bill. Et je sais que l'Ordre peut le faire."

_Non, il n'y a que moi qui peux le faire_, pensa tristement Harry. Avant de se sermonner, il n'était pas seul et Charlie venait de le prouver.

"Je me sens un peu coupable de partir en voyage de noces alors que la guerre bat son plein…"

"Non, tu as tort de culpabiliser. Tu as vu tous ces gens ? Vous les avez rendus heureux, Bill, ils ont vu qu'il pouvait encore y avoir de l'espoir après la mort de … après tout ça. T'en fais pas, profite de ton voyage. Et puis tu ne pars qu'une semaine. Si t'y tiens vraiment, ensuite tu pourras bosser. Mais de toute façon tu n'as pas encore récupéré complètement, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'éloignes un peu."

"Oui, mais je te jure qu'ensuite je ferai tout ce que je peux pour retrouver les assassins de tous ces innocents. Trop souvent, on a des catastrophes naturelles dans les journaux moldus qui ne sont pas si naturelles que ça. Les attaques des Mangemorts se multiplient, et de nombreux sorciers du Ministère présents à… son enterrement, retrouvent leur maison saccagée, et doivent déménager, trop nombreux sont ceux qu'on a retrouvés morts dans leur jardin avec la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Charlie, la gazette est devenue une gigantesque rubrique nécrologique !"

"Bill, je sais tout ça, mais rassure-toi, on va réussir à changer ça, on y arrivera ! Voldemort est tombé une fois, il tombera une deuxième fois, et définitivement cette fois."

"Merci Charlie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis heureux pourtant ! Juste une petite baisse de moral !"

"T'en fais pas, je suis là pour ça. Allez, viens, il est temps de retrouver la fête, et je présume que ta femme te manque déjà ?"

Bill sourit niaisement au mot « femme ».

"Bon, allez t'es irrécupérable ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent enfin. Harry put sortir de sa cachette. Mais il décida de ne pas retourner tout de suite dans la fête. Même si on devait se demander ce qu'il faisait. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir écouté toute la conversation, mais en même temps, il ne le regrettait pas.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Charlie était homosexuel. Mais maintenant qu'il le savait, c'est vrai qu'à plusieurs reprises il aurait pu se le demander. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Visiblement, Bill le savait depuis un petit moment. Comment l'avait-il appris ? Et il doutait que les jumeaux soient au courant. Trop peu discrets pour ça. En une demi-minute, tout Pré-au-Lard l'aurait su, par le biais de leurs clients. Et ce n'était peut-être pas l'effet recherché par Charlie… Les gens sont vite médisants. Même si en ce moment, ils avaient autre chose à penser. Harry s'était isolé pendant les quinze jours qu'il avait passés chez les Dursleys. Il avait essayé de faire le vide dans son esprit, de retrouver un certain calme et d'éviter de se laisser submerger tout le temps par le chagrin de la perte de Dumbledore.

Pendant la conversation entre Bill et Charlie, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il s'était tenu peu au courant de l'actualité. Il savait bien sûr qu'il y aurait des morts, mais ne pouvait citer aucun acte commis par les Mangemorts, aucun nom de personne tuée pour avoir été de près ou de loin liée à l'Ordre ou à Dumbledore. Il s'était conduit en égoïste. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant du poids de la tâche qui lui était incombée. Il ne pourrait vivre normalement tant que Voldemort serait vivant, et viendrait un jour, où l'un des deux devrait mourir. Ce serait Voldemort. Il en prit la ferme résolution alors que résonnait dans son esprit la prophétie.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

Harry secoua la tête comme si la prophétie pouvait en partir.

"Un problème, monsieur Potter ? ça fait un long moment que vous êtes parti…, "lui lança Fol-Oeil

"Non, non, juste besoin d'un peu de calme, je suis désolé si je vous ai inquiété."

Ils repartirent tous deux vers la fête qui battait encore son plein, puis Maugrey regagna son poste de garde.

A peine arrivé devant les tables, il vit Ron et Hermione qui discutaient avec Neville et Luna, qui étaient venus eux aussi assister au mariage.

Quand ils l'aperçurent ils lui firent de grands signes de la main. Harry sourit en voyant qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché son bouquet de fleurs…

"Harry, enfin, on se demandait où t'étais passé ! "lui dit Hermione.

"J'étais juste allé faire un tour", répondit ce dernier avec un sourire

Ils n'insistèrent pas, ils savaient très bien qu'il n'allait pas très bien en ce moment.

Il salua Neville et Luna. Ils restaient ce soir, ils étaient hébergés chez les Weasley pour assister à la réunion de l'Ordre le lendemain. Ils s'étaient tous deux portés volontaires à la fin de l'année et leur aide avait été acceptée. Ils n'étaient pas encore majeurs, mais ils avaient participé à l'AD et pour cela, ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre.

La fin d'après-midi se passa paisiblement, entrecoupée de jeux tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Il fallait s'y attendre, quand on a Fred et Georges comme frères du marié…

Quand Ron regarda fixement devant lui, les yeux brillants, Harry devina que le gâteau devait être servi… Et quel gâteau !!! Cinq elfes de maison étaient nécessaires pour le porter. Au sommet du gâteau avaient été posées deux petites statuettes de Bill et Fleur, les reproduisant à l'identique. Elles secouaient leur petites mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le gâteau disparut à une vitesse étonnante, et Molly Weasley donna les statuettes à Fleur.

Puis, vint le moment du départ de Bill et Fleur, spectaculaire. Au moment où leur portoloin les emmenait vers le Canada, un feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel, le faisant briller de mille lumières tandis que des « ohhhhh ! » s'élevaient de l'assemblée.

Tout le monde s'affaira ensuite pour chercher ses affaires, que Molly avait mis au Terrier. Chacun s'apprêtait à rentrer chez soi, par portoloins collectifs. Les normes de sécurité mises en place par Maugrey exigeaient un point de rendez-vous précis pour chaque groupe d'invités et différent de celui de l'aller. Même les concernés ne savaient pas où ils allaient atterrir à l'arrivée, mais c'était dans un lieu près de chez eux et qu'ils allaient reconnaître… du moins l'espéraient-ils…

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient partis. Ne restait plus que les membres de l'Ordre. La réunion avait été programmée tôt le lendemain matin, et tous avaient été conviés, pour plus de sécurité et de facilité à rester dormir au Terrier. Hermione accueillait Luna, Ron, Neville. D'autres personnes devaient arriver le lendemain.

Ce soir-là, tous se couchèrent ave des images plein les yeux et le cœur plein d'espoir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Je reviens dans quinze jours pour le prochain chapitre !

Pipistrellement vôtre

Bobu-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteuze** : Bobu-chan « pipistrelle des cachots »

**Titre** : Le royal amant de Beauxbâtons

**Rating** : M, présence de slash, homophobes s'abstenir

**Pairing** : DM/HP et quelques autres...

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'à elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : SUITE TOME 6. Harry part à la recherche des horcruxes… Nouvelles alliances, nouvelles rencontres et nouvelles amours

**Notes de l'auteuze : **Le troisième chapitre, la réunion de l'ordre enjoy ! (enfin j'espère )

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre trois**

Harry attendait nerveusement dans le salon du Terrier aménagé pour la réunion. Il s'était levé tôt et déjà, la journée d'hier lui paraissait loin. Aujourd'hui devaient commencer les choses sérieuses et pas très agréables. C'était la première fois que l'Ordre se réunissait depuis la mort de Dumbledore, la première fois également que Harry assistait véritablement à ces réunions. Et il était stressé. Stressé parce qu'on allait attendre beaucoup de lui, qu'il allait devoir prendre des décisions et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il était seul. Avant, Dumbledore était toujours là pour aiguiller ses choix, mais plus maintenant. Il devait se débrouiller. Il enviait Fred et George qui avaient dû regagner leur magasin dès ce matin.

Enfin, les membres de l'Ordre entrèrent un à un. Hermione se plaça à la droite d'Harry et Ron à sa gauche, comme pour le protéger. Neville et Luna n'étaient pas placés bien loin. Puis vinrent Tonks et Rémus, Molly et Arthur, avec Ginny, Charlie, le professeur Macgonagall, suivie par Hagrid, Kingsley Shackelbott, et fermant la marche, Maugrey Fol-Œil. Ce dernier s'occupa, une fois tout le monde installé de verrouiller la porte et d'installer des sorts insonorisant la pièce.

Un silence tendu s'installa, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Hermione regardait fixement devant elle, Ron fixait ses pieds, Neville faisait de même, Luna dessinait sur une feuille blanche qu'elle avait sortie pour prendre des notes. Tonks et Rémus, assis côte à côte se tenaient la main, Molly serrait et desserrait ses mains nerveusement, tandis qu'Arthur ne cessait de taper du pied le sol. Tous semblaient très préoccupés par quelque chose n'ayant rien à voir avec le but de leur rassemblement. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que Minerva MacGonagall prenne la parole. Tous l'avaient acceptée, par un accord implicite, comme nouveau chef de l'Ordre, au moins pour le moment.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer. Je sais bien que c'est difficile, pour nous tous, d'y voir clair maintenant, mais il faut continuer à nous battre dans ce qui est devenu une vraie guerre. Nous avons perdu quelqu'un de vraiment important et que nous aimions tous. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette réunion et nous savons qu'il faut agir et vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ensemble, nous avons le pouvoir d'agir. Et tout ce qu'a accompli Albus Dumbledore … » Sa voix trembla tandis qu'elle prononçait son nom. « Doit nous servir et nous permettre de ne pas perdre de vue l'espoir d'un monde en paix. »

De nouveau, le silence retomba. Mais Minerva le rompit presque aussitôt.

« Je voulais avec vous faire une proposition. Albus tenait énormément à Poudlard. C'était toute sa vie. Je sais que beaucoup d'élèves ne voudront plus jamais remettre les pieds dans l'école, par peur… Mais j'aimerais reprendre la direction de Poudlard, permettre à ceux qui le veulent de recevoir l'enseignement de l'école. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée, Minerva, » lui dit Arthur, après un court moment. « Tu cours un trop grand danger, Voldemort sait que tu es du côté de l'Ordre, tu as toujours été proche d'Albus. »

« Je sais me défendre Arthur, et je n'ai pas d'autre endroit que Poudlard où je me sens chez moi. Albus m'a confié quelques uns de ses secrets pour faire fonctionner l'école, en cas d'accident disait-il. »

Elle sourit tristement avant de reprendre :

« Je suis la seule qui peut le faire. »

« Mais les élèves ? » L'interrompit Maugrey. « Si les parents les laissent aller à Poudlard, c'est qu'ils se montrent de notre côté. Non seulement il faut protéger les enfants, mais aussi les parents et toute la famille, c'est une responsabilité extrêmement lourde. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à y faire face. »

« Nous ne sommes que fin juillet, Alastor, il est encore temps de s'organiser. Et nous enverrons une lettre détaillée aux parents pour qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre. Je pense que nous pouvons arriver à protéger tout le monde, mais j'ai besoin de l'aide de l'Ordre. »

Elle regarda toutes les personnes présentes avec un air grave.

« Les élèves de Serpentard, vous y avez pensé ? Comment va-t-on pouvoir gérer ça ? Il peut y avoir des élèves Mangemorts. » Lança Arthur, l'air préoccupé.

« C'est un risque, effectivement. » Le regard de Minerva s'était assombri. « Mais je pense que détecter la Marque devra faire partie des nouvelles normes de sécurité… »

« S'il vous plaît » Reprit-elle, « Réfléchissez bien. Ce projet peut paraître fou et irraisonné, mais nous avons besoin de garder un peu de normalité et rouvrir l'école peut nous apporter ça. Je ne le ferai pas sans votre accord. Mais s'il y a une petite chance pour que cela puisse se réaliser, nous devons le faire. »

Personne ne répondit. Tous semblaient ruminer leurs pensées. Même Maugrey n'avait plus d'objection. Il commençait visiblement à réfléchir à l'organisation des Aurors pour la protection de Poudlard et des familles des élèves. Macgonagall se tourna alors vers ses cinq élèves.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous n'avez rien dit jusque là… »

Hermione prit aussitôt la parole : « Je pense que vous devriez le faire, Professeur. »

« Moi aussi » Dit Neville. Harry, Ron et Luna acquiescèrent également. Comme elle l'avait dit, Poudlard avait toujours été un élément stable dans la vie des jeunes sorciers. On ne pouvait pas le supprimer de cette façon. Beaucoup d'élèves allaient sans doute faire leur scolarité à Beauxbâtons ou ailleurs. Mais si l'école restait ouverte, beaucoup garderaient l'espoir d'y retourner.

« C'est possible, Minerva » Dit Maugrey, ayant pris sa décision. « Je suis prêt à faire mon possible pour assurer la protection de tous. »

Tout le monde fit ensuite un mouvement de tête, signant leur accord. Minerva soupira de soulagement, même si la tâche qui lui incombait venait de s'imposer à elle. Hagrid sembla reprendre un peu de vie, il allait retrouver son chez soi. Même s'il manquait le personnage principal. Il faisait son deuil à sa façon, en ne parlant à personne mais en écoutant. Dès qu'on aurait défini son rôle dans l'Ordre, il s'y tiendrait.

Maugrey entreprit de lancer un nouveau sujet : « Il faut réorganiser l'Ordre, puisque je pense que notre manière d'agir est connue de Voldemort. »

Harry frémit de rage en devinant à qui il faisait allusion.

« Nous devons réattribuer à chacun un rôle précis et nous devrons être efficace. Les Mangemorts prennent beaucoup trop de pouvoir en faisant régner la terreur. Nous devons limiter leurs actions. Et surtout assurer notre propre protection. »

« Je pense que nous devons continuer notre action au Ministère. » Proposa Arthur. Molly avait fermé les yeux un instant alors qu'il parlait. Elle espérait sans doute inconsciemment que son mari soit hors de danger quelques temps au moins.

« En étant le plus discret possible, bien entendu. Nous devons absolument savoir qui est Mangemort et qui ne l'est pas, ou au moins qui est à la solde de Voldemort. Si quelqu'un essaie d'infiltrer le Ministère, nous devons savoir qui avant qu'il ne puisse avoir assez d'influence pour diriger en partie les opinions, au profit de Voldemort. »

Le silence se fit. Arthur avait raison, bien entendu. On ne devait en aucun cas négliger le Ministère. Sinon, l'influence de Voldemort serait telle qu'il serait encore plus difficile de le faire chuter. Voldemort, plus personne n'hésitait à prononcer son nom, remarqua Harry. Il était revenu, avec toute sa puissance et aucune superstition n'y pouvait rien changer à présent.

Le silence fut rompu, par Rémus qui poussa un soupir de découragement.

« Nous n'y arriverons pas, Arthur. Tous les Mangemorts savent à présent nos méthodes pour découvrir les traîtres. Même en étant le plus discret possible, ils sauront se glisser dans les mailles de nos filets, et nous mettre en danger. »

« Il ne faut pas se décourager, Remus ! Pas si facilement ! » Le sermonna Minerva et sa voix claqua « Je te croyais plus avisé que ça. Nous sommes ici pour chercher des solutions, et non pour ressasser les problèmes que nous avons ! »

Kingsley choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

« Cependant Minerva, Rémus a raison. » Il se dépêcha de continuer alors que Minerva le foudroyait du regard. « Dans le sens où nos noms et ceux de nos espions au Ministère sont connus. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il rassemblait ses idées avant de continuer : « La solution serait peut-être de faire comme si nous avions complètement abandonné. Montrer un visage abattu et défait mais en profiter pour renouveler les équipes, introduire de nouveaux espions au ministère, et travailler dans l'ombre. Ça endormira la méfiance de Voldemort. »

Tous l'écoutaient avec intérêt, et attendaient avec impatience la suite de son plan.

« Pour ce qui est des attaques de Mangemorts, nous ne pouvons évidemment pas y aller à visage découvert. Mais nous pouvons faire croire, maintenant que le retour de Voldemort est connu de tous, à des groupes de Résistance formés spontanément. En pensant avoir affaire à plusieurs groupes, sans vraiment d'organisation, ils ne tenteront pas de démanteler un réseau qui pour eux n'existe pas, ou alors, ils s'égareront sur des pistes que nous fabriquerons à leur intention. Je suis convaincu que ça peut marcher ».

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autre solution… » Soupira Maugrey.

« Je te suis, Kingsley ! » Dit Tonks

" Et je pense que ce plan peut parfaitement coller au mien"

Tout le monde leva un regard étonné vers Harry dont les yeux brillaient de détermination. « J'ai peut-être les moyens de tuer Voldemort. Mais il me manque des informations et il me faut du temps et des recherches pour cela. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, de toute manière vous n'en avez pas besoin. » Il se tourna vers Minerva MacGonagall « Je ne pense pas continuer mes études cette année à Poudlard… » Il reporta son regard sur les autres membres « Si vous décidez de tous adopter une attitude défaitiste, je peux passer pour un trouillard. Nous n'avons qu'à divulguer l'information que Dumbledore mort, je me suis enfui avec mes amis. Voldemort est trop sûr de lui et de son pouvoir sur moi qu'il ne mettra jamais en doute l'article et ne se méfiera pas. »

« Mon père peut s'occuper de divulguer toutes les informations que vous voulez » Dit Luna, rompant le silence qui avait suivi le discours de Harry. « Il a des contacts avec des journaux, et petit à petit, toutes ces fausses informations arriveront à la gazette, qu'elle le veuille ou non. »

La tension présente depuis le début de la réunion sembla se relâcher d'un coup. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Ils avaient quelque chose à faire maintenant, et devaient réfléchir pour que leur mission soit menée à bien. Des conseils, des suggestions aussi bien que des refus catégoriques fusaient dans la pièce.

« Je crois qu'il nous reste un autre point important à régler » Dit Maugrey, faisant taire tout le monde.

« Il nous faut un autre lieu de rendez-vous pour l'Ordre. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de rester au square Grimmaud, ils doivent connaître ce lieu, même s'ils ne peuvent pas le voir et nous tendre une embuscade à la sortie. Ce serait inconscient. »

Avant que Minerva ne prenne la parole, il reprit « Non Minerva, je sais que tu penses à Poudlard, mais c'est un lieu très compliqué à protéger et nous ne pouvons prendre le risque, si nous avons un autre traître dans nos rangs de livrer à la fois le lieu de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et les secrets de protection de Poudlard. »

Molly intervint alors : « Eh bien, peut-être que le plus simple serait de rester ici, au Terrier. Après tout, toute ma famille est dans l'Ordre, à part Percy ». Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre : « Nous avons déjà établi beaucoup de remparts de sécurité autour de la maison pour le mariage, et nous pouvons les renforcer… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Molly » L'interrompit Kingsley. « Tu es déjà bien trop impliquée dans cette guerre. Comme tu l'as dit, toute ta famille est dans l'Ordre. Et puis, je pense que le Terrier est trop connu, ce serait un des premiers lieux surveillés par les Mangemorts. Il nous faut un autre lieu… »

« Pourquoi pas la maison de mes vacances de mes parents à Newcastle ? » Lança Hermione. « C'est peut-être un peu loin, mais ils n'y vont presque jamais… »

Une nouvelle fois, Kingsley secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas possible. C'est gentil de le proposer Hermione, mais c'est beaucoup trop loin si pour une raison ou une autre, on ne doit pas utiliser de moyens de transport magique. En fait, l'idéal serait une maison ayant déjà quelques protections magiques. Mais où pouvons-nous trouver ça ? »

Plusieurs hypothèses furent proposées, mais après quelques réflexions, elles furent toutes rejetées. Chacun réfléchissait dans son coin, découragé à l'idée que l'organisation de l'Ordre pouvait être mise en péril juste pour une histoire de lieu de réunion. Soudain, Maugrey se tourna vers Harry : « Harry, je crois que la seule solution serait de faire notre lieu de réunion chez toi… »

« Chez moi ? Mais nous venons de dire que c'était impossible ! » S'exclama Harry « Que ce serait trop dangereux, qu'on pourrait nous tendre facilement des embuscades ! »

« Harry, je ne pensais pas au square Grimmaud… Je pensais au 4 Privet Drive… »

« QUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??? » Harry devait sûrement avoir mal entendu, ou Maugrey était devenu fou, ou il était sous l'emprise de quelque sortilège impardonnable. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il avait entendu. Tous le fixaient maintenant avec insistance, comme s'ils attendaient une réponse. Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible. Il se pinça le bras de toutes ses forces mais se rendit à l'évidence quand il remarqua avec horreur que même Hermione et Ron le regardaient, avec l'air de l'interroger.

Il reprit ses esprits. S'il récapitulait, on lui demandait de prêter une maison qui ne lui appartenait même pas, mais qui était à sa « famille » qui le détestait et qui ne voulait jamais plus entendre parler de magie, ni de lui d'ailleurs.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi… chez moi, comme vous dites », dit enfin Harry, d'un air dégoûté « pourrait mieux convenir que la maison de vacances d'Hermione ou même ici. Tout le monde sait que j'ai habité au 4 Privet Drive ! Et même si je voulais bien faire de cette maison le siège de l'Ordre, il reste mon très cher oncle et ma très chère tante à convaincre. Ils ne voudront jamais ! »

« Harry, réfléchis ! » Dit alors Maugrey. « Depuis la première année à Poudlard, tout le monde sait que tu détestes tes parents d'adoption et qu'ils te le rendent bien. Tu ne voulais qu'une seule chose, partir de chez eux. Penses-tu vraiment que si Voldemort voulait te trouver ou nous chercher, ils iraient chercher chez les Dursley ? »

Harry devait bien admettre que non…

« De plus, la maison des Dursley est depuis longtemps, 17 ans à vrai dire, protégée par de nombreuses protections. Il nous resterait un travail minime et nous avons peu de temps. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de convaincre ton oncle et ta tante, je pense que nous saurons nous montrer persuasifs. De plus, ta tante au moins a l'avantage de savoir ce que représente Voldemort pour le monde sorcier et pour le monde moldu. Elle saura évaluer les conséquences de son refus. »

Harry devait s'avouer vaincu. Privet Drive était le lieu rêvé pour le siège de l'Ordre. Si improbable que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en douterait pas. Hermione posa sa main sur le genou de Harry.

« ça va aller Harry, on est là, et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible ! »

« Oui, ça va aller. De toute façon, c'était louche. Je ne pouvais pas quitter quelque chose que je déteste dans ma vie aussi facilement. »

« Hey ! Ne parle pas comme ça, si ça se trouve, tu ne seras même pas obligé de les voir ! Et puis on sera tous là, nous ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon… Il devait l'accepter. Il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde devoir retourner chez son oncle. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber l'Ordre. Et puis peut-être qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'endurer les humiliations avec autant de sorciers dans la maison. Il était majeur maintenant, chez les sorciers, il pouvait utiliser la magie comme il le souhaitait… Peut-être que ça suffirait à ce qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Il se décida à prendre la parole, on lui demandait son accord. Même s'il n'avait pas le choix, il pouvait au moins faire comme s'il l'avait.

« C'est bon, je veux bien que vous parliez à ma tante. Je vous conseille Pétunia plus que Vernon, lui il ne voudra rien entendre. » Dit Harry d'une voix dont il espérait qu'elle ne tremblait pas.

« D'accord Harry, merci, nous irons leur parler dès demain, pour pouvoir nous installer au début de la semaine prochaine. »

Harry pensait la réunion terminée, mais Minerva s'éclaircit encore une fois la voix.

« Je pense nos problèmes les plus urgents réglés. Il nous reste encore un détail… » Elle fit une pause, comme si elle s'interrogeait sur la meilleure façon d'annoncer le « détail ».

« J'ai reçu la visite de deux personnes, qui voudraient échapper aux Mangemorts. Et je les ai poussés à venir se présenter devant vous. Je les ai acceptés et j'espère que vous ferez de même. » Elle marqua une dernière pause et plongea son regard dans chacun des élèves présents en reprenant « J'ai confiance en eux. Je vous demande de ne pas se fier aux apparences ; tout le monde ne naît pas dans la bonne famille. Je vais leur ouvrir, ils attendent dans le couloir… »

Tandis qu'elle se levait et sortait, Harry était très nerveux, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. A côté de lui, Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées.

Enfin, Minerva reparut : « Bien, je présente à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas… » Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il s'était levé d'un bond. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Hermione le força à se rasseoir mais il continuait à fixer les nouveaux venus d'un air rageur.

Blaise Zabini était entré le premier, d'une démarche nonchalante. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur sa peau noire. Son calme légendaire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Mais il avait visiblement vécu des jours éprouvants si on en jugeait aux cernes qui marquaient son visage. Ses yeux passaient sans cesse de l'un à l'autre, seul signe de son inquiétude. Il s'était assis en bout de table, près de Kingsley.

Pansy Parkinson était entrée à sa suite. D'abord hésitante, elle reprit tout de suite son air hautain habituel. Son air peu aimable et fatigué lui donnait plus que jamais l'air d'un bouledogue. D'autant plus qu'elle mâchait ostensiblement un chewing-gum. Elle refusait de croiser le regard de quiconque et s'assit entre Minerva et Blaise.

Un grand silence s'installa. Il était de ceux qui précédaient la tempête. Au grand étonnement de tous, ce fut Molly qui réagit la première.

« Comment as-tu osé, Minerva ? Amener ces deux… » Elle se retint au dernier moment. « … Serpentards sous MON toit, sans même me prévenir… Tu ne penses pas que j'avais mon mot à dire là-dessus ? Mais non, tu ne m'as rien dit. Ma famille et l'Ordre ne courent pas un assez grand danger ? Qui peut certifier que ce ne sont pas des espions, comme … »

« Moi, je vous l'assure, Molly » Intervint Maugrey, gravement. « J'ai procédé à tous les tests de vérification sur eux. Croyes-moi, je ne les aurai jamais laissé entrer sinon. »

Les deux intéressés étaient restés de marbre pendant le discours de Molly, mais Minerva avait pâli.

« Je suis désolée, Molly. » Reprit Minerva « J'aurai dû vous prévenir mais je tenais à ce que le moins de monde soit au courant pour notre bien à tous. Je ne voulais en aucun cas nous mettre en danger. J'ai confiance en leur bonne foi. »

Molly ne répondit pas. Minerva la laissa réfléchir, elles en reparleraient plus tard. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, mais il lui avait semblé sur le moment que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Minerva était convaincue de la sincérité de Blaise et de Pansy. Blaise était venu la voir quelques jours après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Elle avait été très méfiante au début, mais il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que la mort du Directeur l'aurait touché à ce point. Et de savoir que c'était son propre directeur de maison qui l'avait tué avait été dur à accepter. Il n'avait jamais pris position. En serpentard typique, il se laissait vivre en essayant de déterminer quel côté serait le plus bénéfique pour lui. Mais il avait été mis au pied du mur par ses parents… Ils lui avaient dit qu'enfin il pourrait devenir mangemort dès le début de l'été. Il avait réalisé qu'il ne tenait en aucune façon à être mangemort. Et il était venu la voir, pensant qu'elle pouvait le conseiller. Elle avait été prudente et n'avait rien dit de compromettant pour l'Ordre puis avait réalisé qu'il était sincère… Et elle lui avait proposé de se présenter à l'Ordre. Il avait hésité, puis avait accepté en affirmant qu'il voulait participer à la lutte contre Voldemort. Quelques jours auparavant, c'était au tour de Pansy de lui demander son aide. Elle avait une allure bien différente de celle qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Elle était arrivée en pleurant, les cheveux défaits, et la voix tremblante. Elle lui avait raconté comment ses parents l'avaient obligée à participer à une réunion d'initiation à laquelle devaient participer une bonne partie des enfants des mangemorts de son âge. Mais quand elle avait vu quelle douleur on devait endurer la marque, un tatouage et ensuite un sortilège très douloureux, elle avait paniqué et s'était enfui. Le seul lieu –relativement- sûr qu'elle connaissait était Poudlard. Elle ne souhaitait participer à aucune question pendant la guerre, juste être protégée, et Minerva ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre…

« Je suis prêt à vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir » Commença Blaise, d'une voix un peu trop forte pour être naturelle. « Je ne suis pas un espion. Je sais que vous ne me ferez pas confiance tout de suite, mais s'il vous plaît acceptez-moi, je saurai me rendre utile. »

« Alors peux-tu nous dire comment un des meilleurs amis de… » Harry cracha son nom « … Malfoy se trouve ici ? » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il avait visiblement peine à contenir le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait.

Blaise refusa de répondre à la provocation. Il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait se faire accepter. Il devait ravaler sa fierté. D'ailleurs tout le monde devait avoir le point de vue de Potter. Il avait tressailli quand il avait mentionné Draco. Blaise ne savait pas le rôle que son ami avait tenu dans l'assassinat de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que ses parents le lui apprennent. Il n'avait pas compris. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas tourné vers MacGonagall comme il l'avait fait, et comme cette idiote de Pansy.

Son regard se reposa sur Harry qui attendait une réponse. Il commença alors le récit, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec MacGonagall. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il sentit la tension s'apaisait. Apparemment, on le croyait. Quand il finit de parler, Granger semblait enfin vouloir le regarder. Ron, Neville et Luna ne lui prêtaient pas d'attention. La sœur de Weasley regardait sa mère comme pour savoir quel comportement adopter. Harry semblait avoir abandonné toute envie de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tous semblaient réfléchir.

« Et toi Pansy ? » Questionna sans aucune douceur Tonks après un moment. « Que fais-tu là ? » Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils l'avaient accepté. Ils ne lui faisaient peut-être pas encore confiance, mais ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté.

Pansy raconta à son tour ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qui l'avait conduit à se tourner vers MacGonagall. Elle admettait sans aucune honte, et peut-être n'avait-elle pas à avoir honte, que la raison pour laquelle elle était ici était la peur. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir un rôle quelconque dans cette guerre, mais voulait rester en vie.

Le débat ne se prolongea pas. Pansy n'était visiblement pas dangereuse, elle était loin d'avoir la carrure d'une espionne…

La réunion se termina enfin. Harry sortit rapidement, en faisant comprendre à ses amis qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Il n'eut pas un regard pour Blaise ni Pansy. Il n'était pas prêt encore à accepter leur présence dans l'Ordre. Et il avait tant de choses à penser. Il pensait qu'on attendrait beaucoup de lieu au début de cette réunion. Finalement, on avait déjà pris toutes les décisions pour lui. Comme d'habitude, pensa-t-il amèrement. Et il allait devoir supporter de retourner chez les Dursley…

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fois Un chapitre un peu dense ...

Je vous retrouve dans quinze jours ! Biz!


End file.
